Dimensionally Displaced, From Shinobi to Trainer: One Shot
by The Sith'ari
Summary: This is more or less a One-Shot for a Challenge on my profile, you can find the summary, rules and options for it, there.


**Here is a One Shot for a Naruto/Pokemon Challenge on my profile called, Dimensionally Displaced, From Shinobi to Trainer.**

 **The summary, rules and options for the challenge is on my profile so be sure to go there if you're interested.**

 **Now on to the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own Pokemon, they are all property to their respective owners and creators.**

"Alright, according to this map, Professor Birch's lab should be coming up really soon," said a young girl around thirteen-years-old, as she looked up from the map that she was currently looking at.

She has blonde hair that is in a short wavy bob haircut, blue eyes and is wearing reddish-pink fedora hat, a bright pink dress with a white collar, a grey top underneath, a red waistcoat with a blue ribbon on her chest, dark gray stockings and brown boots.

This girl is none other than Serena, the former traveling companion of Ash Ketchum during his journey through the Kalos Region, before she decided to part ways with him to go to the Hoenn Region so she can participate in the Pokemon Contests there, to help her in her quest achieve her the title of Kalos Queen, a title that holds the highest level of prestige for a Pokemon Performer to achieve.

As she continued her way, towards Professor Birch's lab, Serena noticed that the wind was starting to pick up into a heavy gust causing her to placed one hand on her hat before it could blow away while she placed the other on the skirt of her dress, to keep it from being flipped up by the heavy wind.

"Wh-What's going on here?!" Serena asked to herself out loud as she gave out slight stutter from being caught off guard in this sudden change in weather conditions.

Soon enough, things got even stranger as a bright light appeared in front of her, causing her to clench her eyes shut and turned her head away as she heard a deep and demonic voice roar, **"NO, I will not go from one prison to another!"** causing a cold shiver of fear to go down her spine. Then before she knew it, the wind started to die down as did the light in front of her causing her to remove her hands from her hat and dress, as well as open her eyes.

But unfortunately, this small moment of relief would be short lived as when she brought her attention back to the road in front, gasped in shock and horror at the sight before her.

Right there in the middle of the road there was a boy around her age with spikey blond hair and three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks wearing a pair of sandal-like boots as well as a tattered and torn orange jacket, black shirt and orange pants under it, as if he went through a life or death battle, or something.

"Oh my god, are you alright!?" Serena cried out as she ran over to the boy to get a better look at the condition he was in.

Strangely enough the boy was alright despite being a bit beat up, though she knew that she couldn't leave the boy here unconscious, so she immediately placed him over her should, getting a small groan out of him, and ran to Professor Birch's lab as quick as her legs could take her.

-Flashback/Dream-

"NARUTO/SASUKE!" Two boys roared to one another, as they jumped over a raging river with one's hand is covered in black-corrupt lightning while the other was holding a violet spiraling orb of energy.

What was strange though was one of the boy's was the very one that Serena encountered though this time he was conscious and was shrouded in a red fox-like shroud with red-slitted eyes, while the other boy was cladded in a blue high-collared shirt, khaki pants though strangely enough he had grey skin with a four-pointed star-shaped marking over the center of his face, a grayish-black upper-back-length hair and hand shaped wings on his back.

As they clashed their attacks, the two boys seemed to be evenly matched before the grey skinned one pulled out a tag paper with Kanji on it and slapped it onto his opponent's chest. Soon enough, the Kanji faded from the tag and a bunch a of black markings started to form on his clothes and skin before he started to fade away.

Smirking at what he accomplished, the boy canceled his attack and flew around his now fading opponent, landing on the rocky shore that he was standing on before their clash.

Turning in mid-air to look towards, his red aura faded away as his eyes changed from red with slit pupils to blue ones that were filled with nothing but shock, pain and betrayal, "Sasuke, why?" he muttered in a completely defeated tone.

"Sorry Naruto, but I knew that even if I defeated you here you would still come after me, so I decided to use a Jikukan Fuinjutsu that the Sound Four gave me to banish you from this dimension instead," The now named Sasuke said with a malicious smirk as his skin gained a more Caucasian skin tone as his wings disappeared and his hair changed into a style reminiscent to the behind of a fowl.

Soon enough, Naruto had fully faded away with only his Hitai-ate remaining while Sasuke stood there reveling in his victory as he felt a prickle in his eyes, causing him to look into the water below him to see that his eyes shifted from red with three black tomoes to a black one with a red ellipse six-point star in the middle.

Shocked by this turn of events, Sasuke started trembling before he bursted into a fit of laughter filled with insanity and mad joy for now he had the power that would allow him to kill his brother and avenge his clan, unfortunately for Sasuke, he was so caught up in his little celebration that he hadn't heard what sounded like a thousand chirping birds until he felt a lightning-infused hand pierce right through his back and out of his chest, going right through his heart in the process.

Shocked by this sudden turn of events, Sasuke looked behind him to see a man in his mid to early-late twenties with spikey sliver hair cladded in a green flak jacket, blue pants along with a long-sleeved shirt and a facemask of the same color, and pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhands.

"K-Kakashi-s-sensei," Sasuke stuttered in a mutter as he slumped over dead from his and Naruto's former sensei's attack.

Removing his hand from the corpse of his rogue student and placing it on the ground, Kakashi lit it aflame with a small fire ninjutsu before he looked out to where his other student what was.

"What should we do, Kakashi?" A small miniature pug asked, as his summoner looked over raining Valley of the End.

"We'll report for Lady Tsunade and report what has just happened. Sasuke is dead and Naruto was banished from this dimension," Kakashi muttered as he and the dog headed back to Konoha to report to a soon-to-be very distraught Tsunade what happened.

What they didn't know was as they left a figure cladded in a black cloak with red clouds on it with pitch black skin on one-side of his body and pure-white skin of the other with what looked like a Venus flytrap around his neck emerged from the ground as he glared at the ashes of what used to be the corpse of Sasuke Uchiha.

"That brat, **everything has been ruined because of him and that damned Orochimaru,** he should be glad that he is dead **or else we would have made him wish that he was** ," The plant-like humanoid said in pure unadulterated rage as he sank back into the ground to report what just happened to his comrades with plans of bringing the full wrath of the Akatsuki onto a certain unfortunate Snake Sannin.

-With Naruto-

We currently find Naruto in some kind of void, heading straight for a bright light that was most likely his way out there, as he faded to and from consciousness.

What he didn't know was that his chakra was leaving his body and being replaced with some kind of strange blue energy that was entering it. Unfortunately, due to his body's lack of chakra there was nothing sustaining the seal on his stomach and in a burst of red chakra, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was free in (almost) all its glory.

" **At last, I am free once again and once I've destroyed you boy for all those years of imprisonment as well as for revenge on the ones who had sealed me into you in the first place, I shall lay waste to the new world that we're heading to,"** The Fox said in a malicious tone as it brought its claw up to tear the now fully unconscious boy to shreds.

But sadly, for the Kyuubi that is, it couldn't carry through with its threat as a blast of crescent pink energy slammed into it, throwing the bijuu back.

Looking up towards the one who dared attack it, the Kyuubi saw a large dragon, around the same height of its current size, with a light pink-grey-white body, wings, and its arms as well as its shoulders were covered by large armored plates a with the plates on its shoulders having a large pearl embedded in each of them.

Growling at the one who dared interrupt it, the Kyuubi focused its attention back towards its former host, only to see that he was almost towards the exit. With its eyes widened with shock and fear at what it say, the fox ran straight for its host as the dragon left the void via a portal since its job was done.

" **No, no, no,"** The fox muttered as it hurried, but unfortunately, it was too slow as Naruto had already passed through the portal.

" **NO!"** The Kyuubi bellowed, as the exit started to fade, " **I will not go from one prison to another!"** it roared in rage as it neared the portal, but alas, it was too late and the portal was already gone.

" **NOOOOO!"** The Kyuubi raged as it was now eternally trapped in the void with no way out.

-Flashback/Dream End-

With a groan, Naruto slowly started to regain consciousness, only to find that he wasn't in his apartment's bedroom, but rather what looked to be a nurse's office, if anything.

'Where am I, how did I get here?' Naruto thought to himself, as he tried to remember what just happened before he lost consciousness.

Suddenly everything came back to him, his battle with Sasuke, their clash, how Sasuke banished him from their home dimension and his trip through the void up until he fell unconscious. Once he was done recalling what happened, Naruto felt himself trembling as everything came back to him.

He couldn't return home, he couldn't fulfill his dream, he couldn't fulfill his promise to Sakura-chan, he won't be able to see his team, his friends, Konohamaru & his friends, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Teuchi & Ayame, Baa-chan and Ero-Sennin ever again. He was alone, just like how he was during his childhood.

"Damn it, damn it," Naruto muttered to himself as tears started to form in his eyes, "Why Sasuke, why. We could have helped you, we could have showed you that there was more to life than just revenge. Why did you do this to me, I thought we were brother's!" Naruto said as he was now crying in emotional agony at what had happen to him.

Luckily for Naruto, before he could fall further into his sorrows, he was snapped out of them, by the sound of the door to the room he was in, being opened. There he saw a girl with blonde hair in a short wavy bob haircut with blue eyes while cladded in a lavender hoodie with pink heart insignias on the hips and dark-pink shorts.

"Oh, you're awake," She said, before winces at the tears in his eyes.

"Yeah," Naruto muttered as he wiped away his tears with his right forearm.

"Anyways, I'm Serena." She said, as she walked over towards the side of the bed and pulled up chair to sit in.

"Naruto, so I'm guessing that you're the one who found me," He said, as he pulled off the covers and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I found you in the middle of the road, and brought you with me to professor Birch's lab since I couldn't just leave you there. Though I would like to ask, how did you appear in the in the middle of a road in a flash of bright light?" Serena asked, since what happened yesterday still has her pretty confused.

"It's a bit of a long story and I'm not sure if you'll believe me," Naruto muttered sheepishly.

"I have time," Serena replied.

And so, Naruto told Serena the abridged version of his life and how he ended up where she found him.

"I'm all alone now, I can't see my friends ever again nor can I fulfill my promise to bring Sasuke back to the village," Naruto said as he started to tear up again.

Getting up from her chair and seating herself next to Naruto before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, before saying, "While I can't act like I know what you're going through Naruto, I can say that I don't think that your friends would want you to be depressed and wallow in your sorrows. I'm sure that they would want you to look at this chance to live your life without the fear and prejudice you went through back home and form new bonds while not forgetting about the ones you had with them in the process. After all, as a friend of mine once said, "Don't give up until it's over" and who knows, you may even find a way back home."

"Thanks, Serena, I needed that. Though I am surprised with how easily you believed me," Naruto said with a small smile, as he began rubbing his tears out of his eyes.

"Well, after everything I've seen and experienced on my Pokemon Journey, your story isn't all that farfetched, especially since I saw you arrive in this dimension, after all," she replied.

"Pokemon, what are those?" Naruto asked, not familiar with the term.

"Oh, that's right, you're not from this dimension. We'll you see Pokemon these creatures amazing creatures that live in fields, forests, lakes, oceans and sometimes even cities. Also, there are people called Pokemon Trainers who capture wild pokemon and train them to do stuff like battle, perform and various other stuff, in a way I guess you can say their similar to those Summon Animals from your dimension," Serena answered.

"Are there Pokemon that can travel through Dimensions?" Naruto asked with curiosity clear in his tone.

"Well, the only two Pokemon that I can think of that can do that are the Legendary Pokemon Hoopa and Palkia, but it's very unlikely to encounter them given how rare Legendary Pokemon are," Serena replied, as she mentally recalled her own experience with the two Legendries alongside Ash, Clemont and Bonnie.

"Then it's decided, I'll become a Pokemon Trainer myself, and maybe I'll meet those Palkia or Hoopa and see if they can send me home," Naruto said, as he stood up with his arm pumped in determination.

"We'll settle down Naruto, you can't go out being a Pokemon Trainer in your pajamas," Serena said, with a sweat drop forming on the side of her forehead.

Looking down, Naruto saw that he was cladded in a button up blue pajama shirt and a pair of long pajama pants of the same color.

"Uh, oops," Naruto said in embarrassment, as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I was able to go out and get you a pair of clothes after I brought you here yesterday since your old outfit was all damaged, it's right on the desk over there," Serena said, as she pointed over to the bed with a pile of folded clothes on it, before she got up and left the room so Naruto could change in privacy.

Once Serena was out of the room, Naruto looked out the window and muttered, "Don't worry guys, I'll find a way back home if I can, and if not, then I'll live my new life in this dimension to its fullest, believe it," with a small yet determined smile on his face.

 **And there we go, also just a heads up, I also have this posted on a fanfic called, Challenge Library, which is obviously a Library of Challenge One Shots if you're interested, though please know that the updates for that will be irregular at best.**

 **Just a heads up, yes this is a Naruto x Serena Challenge. Now I love Amourshipping as much as the next guy, but I have recently developed a love for the Naruto x Serena Crossover Pairing, with it now being my second favorite Naruto/Pokemon Crossover Pairing with Naruto x May being first, and since there is really only one Naruto x Serena fanfic on this website, I decided to make this challenge as a way to really get the ball rolling.**

 **Please, remember that the Summary, Rules and Options for this challenge are on my profile, if you're interested. Though if you want, I am more than willing to PM the challenge to you instead if you don't want to scroll down my profile to find it.**

 **By the way, you don't have to use this One-Shot as the first chapter of your fanfic if you decide accept the challenge on my profile, like I said on the "Challenge Library" this is just a way to spread awareness for it.**

 **Also, I didn't mention this on the "Challenge Library" but please be sure to PM me if your wish to accept the challenge that this One Shot is for, and with that I wish you adieu.**


End file.
